The Five kingdoms
by Moon-Shining-Wolf
Summary: This is a fairy tale one-shot where the boys are princes but there is some ramance between one of the maids and the ice prince. Read to find out. KaiHil.


This was the night where the five kingdoms came together for a ball to celebrate the engagement of one of the five Princes, as tradition the kingdom that is engaged are not allowed to hold the ball. This is why the Hiwatari family are holding the ball.

This ball was to celebrate the engagement of Prince Kenny Kuwashima and Princess Emily York. Prince Kenny's kingdom is one of the five kingdoms. Princess Emily is just the adopted daughter of the Tate's kingdom. The Tate family's kingdom is also one of the five kingdoms.

The five kingdom are made up of five honourable families, they are; the Kon family, the Granger family, the Kuwashima family, the Tate family and the Hiwatari family.

In the Kon family there is; king Stanley Kon his wife, Queen June Kon unformatted Queen June is unable to give birth, so they have no children, however they took Prince Ray in when his mother and father was murdered at the time ray was five and here he is 13 years later with his fiancé Mariah Wong. Mariah is not of royal blood but is from the upper class and has a brother, Lee Wong who is a childhood friend of Ray's. Ray is also best friends with Tyson Granger, Kenny Kuwashima, Max Tate and Kai Hiwatari all prince of the five kingdom and all next in line for the thrown and he is friends with a shaven in another kingdom. The kon family crest is a white tiger with are armour the name of this crest is known as Driger the cat of lightening.

The Granger is made up of; king Bruce Granger, his farther, the retied king, Ryu granger however everyone calls him grandpa. Ryu is also the five kingdoms Prince's trainer in combat. Bruce has two sons Hiro granger the oldest and Tyson granger even thought Hiro is the oldest he does not get the thrown because he is married to amber the only child of a kingdom not far away so the king decide Hiro would rule that kingdom and Tyson would rule this one. Tyson is not engaged to anyone but is seeing princess jenny of another kingdom and may get married to her after all Tyson is only 18 who know what will happen. Tyson is best friends with Kenny Kuwashima, Max Tate, Kai Hiwatari and Ray Kon. Tyson is also friends with the same shaven as Ray. The granger family crest is a blue dragon; the dragon is known as dragoon and is the dragon of wind.

The Kuwashima family is; King Thomas Kuwashima, the Queen Sally Kuwashima and their son Prince Kenny Kuwashima. Prince Kenny is 18 and engaged to Emily York and soon to be bother-in-law to one of his best friends Max Tate. Kenny is also Best friends with Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari and Ray Kon. He is also best friends with the same shaven as the other two. The Kuwashima crest is a blue griffin the griffin name is Dizzie and is the griffin of ice.

The Tate's are; King Phillip Tate, the Queen Judy Tate there adopted daughter Emily York who is engaged to Kenny and their son Prince Max Tate. Max is 17 almost 18 and is engaged to Mariam Perreault. Max is best friends with Tyson, Kenny, Kai Hiwatari and Ray. He also best best friend with the shaven the other three are friends with. The crest of their family is a giant turtle call Draciel. The turtle is also the turtle of water.

The Hiwatari's are made of two people; King Voltaire Hiwatari and his grandson Kai Hiwatari. Kai parents died in the same accident as Ray's, Kai was also 5 at the time. Now 18 and still have no fiancé has and inline for the thrown if he can find a wife before he is 19, 3 months away otherwise his redheaded cousin Tala will become king. Even thought Tala dose not want to become king. All he wants is to live off the money he has. He has no interest in the welfare of the kingdom. By this Tala is always trying to hook Kai up with a princess. But Kai always breaks their hearts. Kai is best friends with Tyson Granger, Kenny Kuwashima, Max Tate, and Ray Kon and shaven they are all friends with however the shaven is actually his personal shaven, Hilary Tatibana. The family crest for the Hiwatari family is a red phoenix call Dranzer, and is the Bird of fire.

So here we are celebrating the engagement of Kenny and Emily.

"Stand straight!" the steward of the palace, miss K as she calls herself shrilled.

All the maids straightened their backs and corrected their bows. I tugged at the short skirt of my maid's uniform. It was like a typical maid's uniform only difference being we each had a band on our left arm. The band on our arm represented which family you served. If the band was red you served the Hiwatari's, if your band was green you served the Kon's, if it is a gray band the Granger's, if it is dark blue you served the Tate's and if your band is baby blue the Kuwashima.

If you didn't have a band on your arm you were the common maids, the ones that work in the shadows, cleaning the halls, etc. But I wasn't one of them. I was the personal maid to the little ice prince or should I say the fire prince, the jackass with the tall pole up his royal ass. Who is this? None other than Prince Kai Hiwatari. I really hate my job.

"Stand at attention!" miss K shrilled again, I think she was about to say more, when the royal trumpets began totting, she quickly returned to her place at the front of the two lines of maid from our place that had bands and other maids from different kingdom with bands. As the great mahogany doors were opened we all curtseyed to welcome the royal family and their snobby guests.

"Presenting, King Stanley Kon, Queen June Kon and Prince Ray Kon of the 2nd kingdom, along with Prince Ray lovely Fiancé Mariah Wong and her bother lee Wong also from the 2nd kingdom!" the announcement guy shouted. As they came down the stars ray, Mariah and lee gave me a very sympathetic look. Then they went to their table at the side of the hall.

"Presenting, King Phillip Tate, Queen Judy Tate, and Prince Max Tate of the 3rd kingdom and Prince Max's fiancé Mariam Perreault" the guy announced. As they walk Mariam smile at me and said see you in a bit so small I almost missed.

"Presenting, King Thomas Kuwashima and Queen sally Kuwashima of the 1st kingdom".

"Presenting, King Bruce Granger, his farther, the retied king, Ryu granger and Prince Tyson granger of the 4th kingdom along with King Bruce Granger son King Hiro Granger and Queen Amber Granger" as they came down Ryu and Tyson gave me a wink 'Ryu is always so funny actually so is Tyson must run in their blood' I thought to myself.

"Presenting, our very own King Voltaire Hiwatari, with his most honourable," I cringed at the word, "grandson Prince Kai Hiwatari!" as Kai was making his way down the stairs; he glanced back at me and gave me a warning glare that said, 'Behave.' I was known to back talk the stewards and higher-uppers. So I chose to look away from his glare and looked at the clock above the big mahogany doors.

Then the trumpets blow again.

"And now, Presenting, the happy royal couple Prince Kenny Kuwashima and Princess Emily York"

The whole ballroom of higher-uppers and maids clapped daintily.

Me and the other chorus of maids bowed and recited our rehearsed lines. I let a scowl take over my face as they couldn't see my face as we had to bow so our upper bodies were in line with our waists…damn pricks. We stayed bowed till the royalty of the house walked gracefully down the aisle of lilies, and could only stand straight again when the King and Prince had past all of us.

But as the Prince was making his way down the stairs, he glanced back at me in a warning glare that said, 'Behave.' I rolled my eyes. I was known to back talk the stewards and higher-uppers. Well…he could have been looking at anyone…so I chose to look away at the great clock on the wall opposite to the staircase above the door.

As soon as the royalties were out of sight miss K shrilled at the maid is of the Hiwatari, "Okay, get to work all of you! Report to your working quarters and I don't want to see any of you slacking off, after all, they are all in our homely company, so no slackers got it!" we all nodded. She then turned to the other maids, "I trust you shall go make your royal families residing quarter's to their liking!" she bark and the maids looked at each other fear in their eyes and then they were off in a flash.

I sighed, and walked myself down the hallway and up another flight of stairs, to a suite and embossed into those great mahogany doors was the name, 'Prince Kai Hiwatari' in fancy red letters. I took hold of the pine wooden knobs of the double door and swung them open and entered the large room. In the room there was a large walk in wardrobe, a very large bathroom at the end of the corridor, the damn room was as big as a _hall._ Then the giant king sized bed with the big assed desk occupied by neat stacks of papers and books, along with pencils and paper of all kinds and the mirror somewhat at a close distance to the window.

I sighed and fiddled with my band on my arm. Prince Kai. His band was a sparked red, with the red phoenix with golden eyes eyes. Oh, and also I wasn't just some ordinary maid for him too. I was his _personal maid._ I was the one maid the works closest too and with him, so I had an orange rim around the bottom of my band.

I could take it easy. The room was spotless; I had cleaned it this morning so in would have spare time this evening. I closed the doors and walked over to the window and leaned on the glass and look over at the 5th kingdom. It was beautiful. The commoners were busy in the street and there were the sounds of different music from multiple places. I sighed remembering my days here but the one I remember the most was my first day in here…

_**Flashback**_

'_I'm going to hate my job,' I thought to myself as they pushed my uniforms into my hands along with this band I was amazed with the phoenix. They smacked a handbook on top of the band and pushed me into this very fancy room. The room was huge, with a __corridor.__ I sighed; Prince Kai was living the good life alright. I walked with my bundle of stuff and looked through the open window at the 5__th__ kingdom._

"_You my new personal maid? Or are you just lost little girl?"_

_I turned and behold, Prince Kai himself, in all his glory was standing there, fixing the wrist cuffs of his white shirt. His sparkling purple eyes fixed on me in an annoyed glare._

"_Umm…yeah, I am your new personal maid" I said nonchalantly busy taking in his features…his two tone hair, his leaning structure…then he goes and says as if I am a dog_

"_Stop, drooling and get back to your work maid!" I blushed at the thought of me 'drooling' over him,_

"_So-rry," I said dragging out the 'o'. _

_I started walking out of the room to go find where the other maids were, when he grabbed my wrist roughly. I gasped at the sudden move. I tried to wrench my hand free but he had a steel grip._

"_Listen," His voice brought my face in line with his, "you are new, so you don't know the rules…but heed my warning girl, as long as you don't show me any respect, minus the attitude, you'll be fired before you know it."_

_I was stunned at the harshness in his tone of voice and the only thing I could so was nodded. Normally I wouldn't have been so scared and would have never backed down like this but his eyes…_

_He let go of my wrist and turn around and went down the room at the end of the corridor to God knows what is in it. _

_I breathed out sharply, and tighten the grip I had on my things to my crest._

_That settles it then._

_I defiantly hate my job._

_**End of Flashback**_

So this was here years after, and I admit, those years were somewhat a life of goodness. The times I have spent here have had their downs and ups. I pulled the collar line of my maid dress and looked at a bluey-purple spot on my neck. I smiled at it, then pulled up the collar line and looked out the window once again. I leaned on the glass once again, I was still smiling. This definitely was the good life. Just then I felt two strong muscular arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello Hilary" a voice whispered in my ear from behind before nibbling my ear lobe. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered and began to kiss my neck.

"Hey Kai" I said as I leaned into his chest and he kissed the top of my head. "I thought you were supposed to be down stairs celebrating?"

"Yer, But they will understand if I say that I was up here with you, after all, they all know what you mean to me" he said as he lowered his head into the crick of my neck and began to lick it.

"Kai this is one of the biggest days in Kenny's life" she sighed "as much as I would love you to stay with me, you need to go down, and celebrate with the other royals, I would, if I could, but I have a job to do, Please Kai do it for me" I said as I turned into his crest. I felt him sigh.

"Fine, but you owe me" he said then he moved his lips near my ear. "And I want the payment when I came back after the party2 he said in a seductive tone. I shrived but smiled a wicked smile.

"And how do you want the payment master Kai?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"You know what I want, so be ready when I get back" he said again in a seductive tone. Another shiver went down my back.

"Fine, I'll be ready for when you return, Master Hiwatari" I said back in a respectful tone, as I stepped out of his embrace. As I did that he turned around and headed to the door.

"Oh and Hilary make the Coco extra sweet to send away the headache I'll have form the crowd".


End file.
